


The New Adventure

by MarbleRose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Dragon rage, Experiments, Family Reunions, Gen, General, Island - Freeform, Marine, Navy, Pirates, Thousand Sunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleRose/pseuds/MarbleRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a very fine day, an unexpected guest enters Thousand Sunny. Who will be a better surprise than the long lost sister of  the cook of Straw hat pirates.<br/>Interested? Better. She is the infamous General of the World Government.<br/>And she has something up her sleeves.<br/>The straw hat crew  is now on an adventure with new companion and new destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody scary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fanfiction.  
> I already posted this on Fanfiction.com.  
> I hope you enjoy this.

CHAPTER 1

 

In a sunny day, on The Thousand Sunny, the crews of the strawhut pirates were as usual having a picnic. The Captain, Luffy was such a glutton in eating while his swordman, Zoro, had more interest in his so-called-Booze. The navigator Nami, in her revealing bikini like clothing, praised the cook, Sanji, of his sandwiches and the historician, Robin, agreed with her, making the flirtious cook delighted to death. The sharpshooter, Ussop and the doctor Chopper were grinding some suspicious powders while devouring a whole plate of delicious sandwiches. The mucisian, Brook, played his violin while requesting the ladies to flash their panties, getting rewarded a powerful backward kick from the cook. The ship mechanist, Franky was trying to repair his shark submarine that was nearly destroyed by the navy two days ago.  
''Ahh. I'm full. Sanji, is any meat still left''.Luffy said rubbing his overdistended belly.  
''Luffy, you just said that you are full.'' Nami complained.  
''I'm full with sandwiches not meat. MEAT!!MEAT!! I WANT SOME MEAT''.  
That childish outburst was answered by a stomp in the head by Sanji.  
''Idiot. We are almost out of food.'' He turned around to face Nami, his face changing 180° different from a little earlier. ''Nami-swan , when will we arrive at the next island?''  
Nami spreaded her map. "Nope. no island. At least in three days. I'm sorry Sanji. Can you manage to strectch the food to last that much long?''  
''Of course I can. Even in the worst situation, we have Luffy to make a bait for seakings. I will make you a very delicious seaking stew if such a situation come in.''  
''Hey. Sanji. Why me?'' Luffy complained.  
''Because, you are the one who ate all those food.''  
''Sanji is scary'', everyone shouted out in the same time.  
''I am not that scary. I know someone much more scarier than anyone. '' he faced Luffy. ''Much more scarier than your grandpa''. That made Luffy face, in memory of his grandpa, clouded with fear and others, had the same question of how Sanji would have encoutered such a person, since for them, Vice Admiral Garp was the scariest person.  
''Who's that person, sanji?'' Ussop asked in a trembling voice. Sanji blew out some smoke, his eyes remembering that someone.  
''That person is..my.'' Before he could answer, a powerful wind knocked out Luffy's strawhat, causing reckus and chaos on board.  
''My Strawhat!!" Luffy tried to retrieve it with his rubber hand that can stretch out to no limit. Others tried to help but to no avail. It was as if the wind was determined to play with them.  
As the hat was about to blew away from the ship, a gloved hand gently caught it. At that time, the wind suddenly calmed down, ending the reckus.  
''Here's''. The hand handed the hat to Luffy.  
''Thank you so much. I got back my hat. Hehee''. Luffy put on grinning widely like an idiot.'' By the way, who are you?''  
With that question, every crew member except Sanji, were on high alert and in their stances to fight. He just froze like a statue. ''Ahhh! Sanji got frozen''. Chopper screamed.  
''No wonder he did. She's a knock-out.'' Zoro with his hands on his three swords and his eyes fixed on the stranger. ''Tell us. Who the hell are you?''  
Th stranger who got on the ship was a very beautiful and elegant lady with long straight blonde hair. She was wearing a black cape. Underneath it, she wore a double breasted black suit with very short black shorts and a pair of black leather high boots. She giggled at the suddenly serious crew member. Her blue grey eyes radiated with amusement when she did so.  
'Wow. she's even prettier than mermaid princess' was on everyone's thought.  
''Say. Lady, how come you got on the boat. I haven't notice you at all.'' Luffy the only one except Sanji, who was not on alarm.  
''Me?'', she pointed a gloved finger herself. ''Why don t you ask your frozen friend overthere? Judging by his reaction, I'm pretty sure he remembers me.''  
Luffy turned around. ''Hey Sanji! Do you know this pretty lady?''  
Sanji who just recovered,with his trembling hand, lit his cigarrette and answered. ''Yes. I know her''.  
He walked towards the newcomer. His steps staggered with hesitation. He stopped three steps from her.  
His right hand holding the cigarette slowly raised to point at the lady.  
''You. Lady. You should be dead.''  
Such a moment should be complete with some background music used in Thriller movies and the crew members watched with awe. But the swift right leg of the lady stomping on the right now serious cook's head ruined the moment.  
''Is that the way to say to your long lost sister you shithead!!''.  
Yep. the moment was complete with others dropping their jaws with surprise and a crow that appears from no where flew past above.


	2. Sandy the black cape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has infos about Sanji's sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not my favourite work.But I think Sandy needs a little intimidating effect on others.  
> Thank you for reading the first chapter.  
> I hope you won't be disappointed in this one.

"So, you are all the straw hat crews, my little brother's nakamas.'' The Lady looked a little awkward. ''It feels strange to check on what kind of friends Sanji-kun made, considering that we haven't met for eleven years.''  
Covering the big swelling on his head with his hands, Sanji yelled.  
"I thought you are dead, big sis. How come you never told me you are alive and well. I thought you are a ghost.''  
''That's why I made you remember''. She laughed ruffling the blond hair of her little brother.''There, there. Don't be so angry. Afterall , this is the first time in years we meet again.'' Sanji looked as if he would break down if a single tear fell. Such gentle and familiar gesture drove away any suspicion from the strawhat crews.  
The lady stood up, fixed her clothes and suddenly made a deep bow towards the crews, surprising them.  
''Thank you so much for taking care of my brother.I wasn't a big sister good enough to him. And I am also very sorry for what I am going to do, but according to the reputations and rumours, I am sure you can hold your ground.'' She stood up again, lifted her cape over her shoulder, revealing gold embroidered epaulets, showing her status.  
"What the hell!! She's an enemy!!"  
That jolted the whole crew again exception of Luffy and Sanji.  
Sanji, still sitting on his butt covering his bruises with his hand, shouted to his sister, ''Sandy! Don't tell me. You didn't come to look for me but to capture us all?'' The name immediately left Robin frozen.

Luffy with his hands behind his head, didn't seem to care her words or her glittering epaulets. ''What're you so sorry for? It is not that you will defeat us all. We're strong you know.'' And he made a wide grin. ''And just because you are Sanji's sister, doesn't mean that we will go easy on you and you look strong. Hehe''. His words made Sandy's beautiful lips twitched upwards at the corners.

''Luffy, everyone stopped. Don't fight.'' Robin sudden stepped between her friends and the blonde siblings.  
Sandy smirked. ''Nico Robin. Well. if someone on this ship knows about me, you are the one. Dragon really warned everyone about me. Am I wrong?''  
''No. He really did warn all the revolutionary members, after you single handedly destroyed an entire revolutionary base with over 2000 men, all elite classes.''  
The weaker members of the crew(they think they are but they really are not), Nami, Chopper, Ussop and Brook, immediately backed down, a shadow of great fear covering their faces.  
''A strong opponent. Not bad.'' Zoro made a grin, unsheathing his three swords.  
''Really Robin?Then ,she sure is strong'', Luffy now in a very excited mood, stretched out his rubber hands, ''Gomu Gomu no...,'' Before he finished his sentence and made a move, Nami hit both of them on the heads. ''Idiots. Don't be so enthusiastic to fight with someone that strong on the ship.'' 

Robin in the most waried face, introduced Sanji's sister's real face to her friends.  
''Every one, meet the Head of covert operation,General Sandy 'the Black Cape' of the World Government. She is considered as powerful as a Marine HQ Admiral''.  
''Wait Robin chan. Is that true?Big sis! Is that true?'' Sanji stood up quickly, holding his sister's hand. ''Then tell me. Are you here to kill us?. ANSWER ME!!"  
Sandy smiled, easily freeing her hands from her brother's tight grips.  
''I am here to fight but not to kill.'' She glanced at Robin. ''I'm pretty sure my reputation is not that short''.  
''Yes. While you leveled the whole base to ground, no one lost their lives. You haven't taken a single person life. That's also why Dragon is afraid of you. You can destroy them all while your name still intact.There is no way to fight against you with determination when you are the one who spared their lives''.  
''Then, let's discuss the most important point. What are you doing here in the middle of the ocean while your real job is onland with the revolutionaries? '' Nami interrupted.  
''No. I don't want to discuss that. I'm here to fight not to talk.'' Sandy raised her right hand made it a fist. Her already gloved hand became shiny with the infused Haki.  
''What!! we should at least have the right to know why we had to face you.''Nami complained thinking 'even though she doesn't kill.A fight between monsters like them wilk sink the ship'.  
''Little brother. You should join your friends. I might go easy on them if you do''.  
''ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!" Sanji's angry shout stopped everyone in their preparation for the coming fight.They had never seen him shout to a woman.  
Sanji pointing his finger to his sister. ''You. For eleven years I thought you were dead. And worse, I never know that you work for the World Government. Do you know how I felt when I heard that you were among the missing in the ship wreck? I always felt guilty for your death. If I hadn't run away, you wouldn't have the reason to come looking for me and your ship wouldn't wreck. Do you know how much I was hurt by that thought? So, right now. In stead of trying to pick a fight with my Captain and my friends, explain yourself first. Why are you alive? Why are you here? Why right now and why not earlier. sooner?''  
That seemed to stop her. As she lowered her hand, the haki vanished, her face revealing no emotion.  
The crew members didn't dare to move.Even Luffy and Zoro couldn't move because of the tight grip around their necks by Nami. They all watched Sandy carefully,assessing her with their instincts.What will she do? Cry out? Telling her brother everything? Or...

Big tears fell out from her big doe eyes. ''Sanji make his sister cry!!" Everyone shouted in unison.  
Sanji ,the culprit, didn't know how to undo what he had said. Clearly devastated that he made a woman cry, he looked like he wanted to kill himself.

Sandy turned towards her brother, looked at him in the eyes and,in stead of saying some dramatic words as in novels under similar situations, Sandy's right fist landed perfectly on Sanji's already bruised head hammering him down through the floor.  
''Then, what the hell do you think how I feel when I thought you were dead, you selfish brat!!"  



	3. Chapter 3

'My mission is simple. Subdue you while my boss is on his way to interrogate you personally.'' Sandy said without missing a beat, while she sipped coffee Sanji just served.  
The complete picture of the sitiuation: After Sandy beat up her brother second time, she changed her mind about fighting and decided to talk first. That ended up all of them sitting inside the dinning room.  
''Then, do you know why we are targeted by high profile government officials like you?'' Nami asked. All others nodded except for Luffy.''What's there to ask about, Nami?'', he said in a lazy voice.''It's because we're strong''.  
''No. That's not why''. Sandy said putting a stack of wanted papers on the table. ''These are the new wanted papers for you. General public do not know it yet. They are planning to release them next week.''  
''Yay! Are our bounties raised?'' In a second, Luffy was beside her picking up the wanted papers. ''AWESOME! The bounty amounts are unbelievable!''  
''How about us? How about us?'' Others immediately crowded around him.  
Monkey D. Luffy. 500 millions  
Wow. That's alot. Hehe.  
Roronoa Zoro . 300millions  
Huh. Not bad.  
Nico Robin. 180millions  
...(Luffy:-Robin. your bounty's not raised as much as us)  
Black leg Sanji. 220millions  
What! they raised the amount but. Why does my picture still that distorted?(Sandy:-Don't look at me. How am I suppose to recognize you with a bounty paper like this.)  
Sojii King Ussop 200millions  
Hahaha. Hahahaha. (Robin:-I think that the event in Dressrosa is the reason)  
Nami 120millions  
Not Good!  
Franky 120millions  
About time, SUPER!  
Brook 120millions  
Ohh hoho.  
Tony Tony Chopper 100  
Wah! Why my bounty's still like that? It's so little. (Robin:- Don't cry doctor-san. It's OK)  
Sandy just watched the excited crowd with a smile. She slowly sipped the coffee and took a baby den den mushi out.  
''Everyone. Please pay attention to me.''Everyone still did not pay attention They were lost in the conversation of the bounty papers. ''EVERY ONE!" Still no attention.Only Robin turned around and sat beside her. ''I'm sorry about that General. They are always like that.''  
''That's fine.'' Sandy stood up taking her coffee cup along and in a swift move, stomped down the table with her leg. The table crumbled to tiny pieces. And only then, everyone turned around. When they found what she had done. they all yelled out in unison. ''Sanji's sister's scary!"  
''Big sis! What's the ruckus !" But just a glare was enough to shut Sanji up.  
''Everyone. I have some questions to ask you all. It's important because if you are involved in the situation I'm about to tell you, all these bounty papers will be published and I don't want that. My boss doesn t want that.''  
''Why don't you want our bounty raised?'' Everyone asked in unison.  
''Do you want to be famous for some event you are not responsible, Straw hat crews.'' A man's voice came from the baby den den mushi , startling everyone."What!''  
''Of course not'', Luffy answered in a most impessive face. "Why would we want that?''  
''Because Monkey D. Luffy. These bounties are raised because of some terrible events. If you are involved in that, Sandy here will subdue you all right now, right there. These bounties will never have a chance to be released.'' The man stopped talking and started to cough violently.  
''Boss. I'll take it from here. You just listen''. Sandy interrupted in a worried tone.  
''I'll leave the explanation to you.''Everyone's eyes were now fixed on Sandy.  
''Two weeks ago, a marine vice-admiral and one of his ship went missing. They were investigating the disapperances of many ships in an area called Dragon Rage. Have you heard about that place?''  
Robin nodded slowly. ''Yes. I have read about that. It is a myth about an island that is always covered in mist. There are legends that Dragons live and guard the treasure. Only Gold Roger, the Pirate King was said to have explored with success. There are even rumours that One Piece was buried there in the protection of Dragons.''  
Luffy's eyes sparkled at the word One Piece and Nami's head snapped up at the mention of Treasures.''Let's go there.''  
''Stop! Didn't you hear that there are dragons.'' Ussop and Chopper immediately turned down the proposition.  
''When I was with my old crew,we went through hell to avoid that place. '' Brook interrupted, giving them a piece of his mind.  
''So what? What that has to do with us?'' Nami said with a hint of complaint.  
''The problem is one of the sailors who barely escaped from that place claimed that you , Straw Hat crews are the ones who killed the vice-admiral and others.''  
''What!'' All the members of Straw hat exclaimed.Nami slammed the table, the new one Franky just replaced. ''That's outragious and radiculous! Two weeks ago, we were...''  
''At the Dressrosa along with many high profile pirates and people.'' Sandy smiled. ''I was there too''  
''WHAT!''  
''Where there is revolutionary, there is my job.''  
Everyone seemed to confused.''Then. You already know that we are not involved. Then, Why?Whythese bounties?'' Robin asked. She couldn't understand the situation.  
''That's why I am here and in stead of fighting , we're talking.'' Sandy sat an air of seriousness, she calmly explained. ''I don't know why the World Government tried to blame you for this. My boss is concerned that some high-ups are deeply involved. There's no other explanation for why they are so eager to raise your bounties, which was completely against their policy. That's why we decided to find you first and dig deeper before they can set their perfect scapegoat plan.''  
No one talked for a time. Then, Robin spoke up.''So, you are here to help us. Right?''  
''If you put it that way,Yes.''  
''Then. Why did you try to fight us at first?'' Nami asked.  
''Because I don't know whether you will agree the deal I am going to offer. If you don't. I will force you to accept. That's why.''  
''What deal?'' Luffy asked and all others looked at Sandy.  
''The deal is to take me to the Dragon Rage.''  
''What!" All the crew members exclaimed. ''Use your own ship''.  
''I cannot use the government ships. They'll know I involve. And I have a feeling that they will stop any ship that try to enter that place.'' She raised her brows towards the gathering of straw hat crews. ''Except..''  
''Except the very pirate ship they are trying to blame on'', Nami finished the sentence with much dismay. Then she looked at the Lady General with distrust. ''And we have to believe that you, a high profile officer like you, want to travel with us, the infamous pirates, in your journey to expose some government cover-ups.'' She scoffed. ''Only a fool would believe.''  
''That's interesting. Let's ...''  
''NO!IDIOT'' Before Luffy could answer, Nami forcefully close his mouth and dragged him to one corner.''What are you doing Luffy? That could be a trap.'' Nami whispered. glaring at Luffy while glancing back at where Sandy sat. ''She said so herself. Government won't stop us from going to that place because they want to blame us for something we don't commit. And she is pushing us to take her there. Come on Luffy. Think.''  
Luffy wrapped his arms on his chest and his face stoic from deep thinking. All his crews watched him without batting their eyes. His decision. The Captain's decision?  
''Emm. Is it dangerous?'' Luffy asked and his crews knew what his decision was going to be.''We asked for a vote!" Nami and Ussop shouted before Luffy answered.  
''Why ask for the voting? I am the Captain'', Luffy said with a puzzled face.Others ignored him. Nami asked each person and they all wanted to vote.Robin turned from the noisy chaotic group and talked to Sandy.''I think you should answer some questions.''Sandy nodded.  
''EVERYONE!"This time, no one dare to not pay attention.''Before you vote, you can ask me any question and I will answer them all. Then, you can decide whether you want to accompany with me or not.''  
''So, if we don't want to go with you?'' Ussop asked with a trembling voice, as if he had guessed what she would answer.  
Sandy cocked her head to one side, smiling sweetly and answered in a cheerful voice. ''Then, I'll beat you all first. Then my boss will come and again threaten you in a way you will never forget in your life.''  
That answer passed through them like a cold wind freezing them to the core.  
Ussop suddenly turned away, his face impessive. ''Nami. I've decided. Let's go there''.  
''Coward!" Nami struck him in the back.''So, the first question.'' Robin started. ''Are you doing this according to the order of some government higher-ups who want to investigate about their rivals' dirty works?''  
Sandy looked up from her second cup of coffee, smiled and said one word.''No''.


End file.
